You and I, and Our Love Story
by BearLin
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika mata musangnya bertemu pandang dengan doe eyes seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii...this is my first fic ever, I hope you like it**

**Enjoy the story and happy reading ^^**

* * *

**PAIRING** : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu, HanChul

**GENRE** : Drama/Romance

**WARNING** : GS ( Gender Switch )

**CAST** :

**Jung Yunho**

- anak sulung keluarga Jung

- kaya

- pintar

- tampan

- mempunyai tubuh atletis

- kakak dari Jung Changmin

**Kim Jaejoong**

- anak bungsu keluarga Kim

- kaya

- cantik

- sexy

- sedikit manja

- adik dari Kim Heechul

**Park Yoochun**

- anak tunggal keluarga Park

- kaya

- sahabat Yunho

- kekasih dari Kim Junsu

**Kim Junsu**

- anak tunggal keluarga Kim

- kaya

- imut-imut

- mempunyai tubuh semok

- sahabat Jaejoong

- kekasih dari Park Yoochun

**Jung Changmin**

- anak bungsu keluarga Jung

- adik dari Jung Yunho

- mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata

- kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun

- dijuluki couple evil bersama Kyuhyun

**Cho Kyu Hyun**

- anak bungsu keluarga Cho

- mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata

- kekasih dari Jung Changmin

- dijuluki couple evil bersama Changmin

**Kim Heechul**

- anak sulung keluarga Kim

- kakak Jaejoong

- cantik

- tunangan dari Tan Hankyung

**Tan Hankyung**

- CEO Tan Coorperation

- tunangan dari Kim Heechul

* * *

** CHAPTER 1**

KRIIIIIING!

Benda berbentuk gajah itu berbunyi nyaring.

"ugghh…" terdengar suara mengerang khas bangun tidur.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat tangan lentik dan halus muncul dari balik selimut bergambar Helo Kitty, tangan itu terulur untuk meraba-raba benda berbentuk gajah itu dan terdengarlah bunyi 'klik' tanda benda berbentuk gajah itu, yang adalah alarm, telah diubah ke dalam mode off.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi pemilik tangan lentik dan halus yang adalah seorang yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong langsung bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, ia lalu berpakaian, keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Appa, eomma, eonnie…"

Yeoja itu menghampiri mereka dan bergantian mengecup pipi appa, eomma dan eonnie-nya.

"Ayo Joongie, Chagi…sarapan" ucap eomma Kim begitu putri bungsunya itu telah duduk disampingnya.

"Ne,Eomma" jawab Jaejoong.

"Joongie…kau mau ke kampus bareng Eonnie dan Hankyung Oppa atau nyupir sendiri?" Heechul buka suara.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan doe eyes-nya, "Ga mau! Aku ga mau jadi obat nyamuk"

Yeoja itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena teringat terakhir kali dirinya ke kampus bareng eonnie-nya dia harus menyaksikan live drama kemesraan eonnie-nya dan sang tunangan yaitu Hankyung oppa.

Waktu itu dia baru akan memasuki mobil Hankyung tapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat eonnie-nya sedang berpelukan erat bersama Hankyung dengan bibir saling menyatu dalam pagutan mesra.

Iri? Mungkin. Karena dirinya masih sendiri alias jomblo. Bukan iri terhadap eonni-nya, tapi iri terhadap hubungan eonnie-nya dan sang tunangan yang begitu mesra dan sangat saling mencintai.

Ya, dia berharap suatu saat nanti mempunyai seseorang yang sangat mencintai dan dicintainya.

TING TONG!

Terdengar bunyi bel rumah dan itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong.

Tak lama terlihat seorang namja berpostur tubuh tinggi dan tampan. Tan Hankyung.

"Anyeong Appa, Eomma, Joongie…" sapanya.

Begitu bertunangan dengan Heechul, appa dan eomma Kim meminta Hankyung untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma karena bagaimanapun mereka akan menjadi orangtuanya juga. Ia dan Heechul pun sudah tidak canggung lagi bermesraan di depan orangtua Heechul ataupun Hankyung.

Kemudian namja itu menghampiri tunangannya dan menyapanya, "Chagiya…" dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Kyungie, sarapan Chagi…" ajak eomma Kim.

"Ne, khamsahamnida Eomma…aku sudah sarapan tadi sebelum kesini."

Kemudian namja itu pun duduk disamping tunangannya dan hanya meminum secangkir kopi hangat.

Selesai sarapan Jaejoong, Heechul dan Hankyung pamit kepada appa dan eomma Kim.

Jaejoong segera keluar dan menuju Porsche merahnya sementara Heechul dan Hankyung menuju Audi silver milik Hankyung.

Sebelum memasuki kursi kemudinya Hankyung berhenti dan bertanya pada calon adik iparnya.

"Joongie…kamu tidak mau ikut kami?"

"Andwe Oppa, aku ga mau jadi obat nyamuk" jawabnya. "Bye, Oppa…Eonnie…aku duluan" katanya lagi dan langsung melesatkan mobilnya menjauhi rumah menuju kampusnya.

Begitu mobil Jaejoong menjauh, Hankyung segera masuk ke dalam kursi kemudinya, menoleh kepada tunangan cantiknya yang sedang duduk manis disampingnya. Kemudian diraihnya tunangannya dalam pelukannya, didekatkan wajahnya hingga tak ada jarak diantar mereka dan dikecupnya bibir merah itu.

Berawal dari kecupan ringan, lalu dipagutnya bibir atas tunangan cantiknya hingga tanpa sadar Heechul mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya di leher Hankyung. Sementara Hankyung meletakkan tangan kirinya dipinggang dan tangan kanannya ditengkuk Heechul untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa lama mereka menikmati ciuman itu hingga keduanya kehabisan napas dan melepaskan pagutannya. Tanpa merubah jarak diantara mereka, Hankyung menyentuh pipi halus Heechul dan mengusap pipi yang sekarang dijalari semburat kemerahan itu dengan lembut.

"Saranghae" ucap Hankyung.

"Nado, Oppa" jawab Heechul.

Dikecupnya lagi bibir tunangannya, namun kali ini hanya sekilas. Setelah itu dia segera menghadapi roda kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya.

"Chagi...tadi apa maksud Joongie?" Hankyung bertanya ketika mobilnya sudah memasuki halaman kampus Heechul.

"Yang mana?"

"Obat nyamuk? Apa maksudnya?"

Mendengar itu Heechul pun tertawa.

"Hahaa..."

"Wae? Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Hmm, itu...Joongie hanya iri melihat kemesraan kita"

"Mwoo?!"

"Ne...kurasa dia harus mulai mencari namjachingu"

"Bukankah banyak namja yang mendekatinya?"

"Ne, tapi entahlah...mungkin dia belum menemukan cinta sejatinya, seperti kita"

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar itu.

Kemudian, "Baiklah Oppa, aku masuk kelas dulu" kata Heechul.

"Bye" katanya lagi sambil mengecup bibir Hankyung sekilas dan segera keluar dari mobil tunangannya.

DONG BANG UNIVERSITY

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Porsche merahnya setelah memarkirkannya di halaman kampusnya.

Hari ini dia sangat cantik dan sexy dalam balutan mini skirt berwarna baby blue, tank top putih dan cardigan berwarna senada mini skirt-nya, lalu dia memadukannya dengan sepatu kets berwarna broken white.

Yeoja itu segera menuju cafetaria kampus, celingak-celinguk sebentar di depan pintu masuk cafetaria lalu masuk dan berjalan menghampiri meja disudut dekat jendela.

"Su-ieee!" teriaknya sambil menepuk bahu seorang yeoja yang tak lain adalah Kim Junsu sahabatnya dari arah belakang bermaksud untuk mengagetkannya.

"Yak! Joongie, kau mau membunuhku eoh?!" balas yeoja itu.

Jaejoong cengar-cengir sambil meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu. "Hehee...mian...mianhe...Su-ie" kemudian dia duduk dihadapannya.

Sahabatnya itu hanya memasang tampang cemberut sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Su-ie...Su-ie...jangan marah, ne" ujar Jaejoong kemudian sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Junsu karena melihat sahabatnya hanya diam saja.

"Ne" jawab Junsu. Dia memang tidak bisa marah pada sahabatnya ini.

Senyum manis kemudian terukir di bibir cherry Jaejoong.

"Su-ie..."

"Humm..."

"Mana Chunnie Oppa-mu?" tanya Jaejoong menyebut kekasih sahabatnya. Jaejoong heran sebab biasanya dia selalu menemui Junsu disini sedang bersama Yoochun, kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Dia ada kelas pagi" jawab Junsu. "Begitu sampai dia langsung masuk kelas"

Park Yoochun, kekasih Junsu adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir pada univesitas yang sama dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Dia setingkat Heechul, kakak Jaejoong.

"Pantas saja kau rada sensitif, belum dapat morning kiss eoh?" goda Jaejoong.

"Yak, Joongie jangan menggodaku" Junsu memukul lengan Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian dia tertunduk sambil tersipu malu.

"Ne, aku tidak akan menggoda lagi" Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah tapi tetap terukir seringai menggoda sahabatnya.

"Eh, bukankah kita juga ada kelas pagi" ucap Jaejoong kemudian.

"Ne" jawab Junsu.

"Kajja" ajak Jaejoong.

Kemudian kedua yeoja cantik itu segera meninggalkan cafetaria menuju kelas mereka.

Siang menjelang sore hari Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir mereka hari itu.

"Joongie..." ujar Junsu ketika mereka sedang menyusuri koridor.

"Huumm..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Kita shopping yuk"

"Wae? Chunnie Oppa-mu masih sibuk eoh?" goda Jaejoong.

"Ne, dia masih ada kelas sampai sore" jawab Junsu sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Uljima..." Jaejoong menghibur sahabatnya. "Kajja, kurasa kita memang perlu refreshing."

"Ne, gomawo Joongie" kata Junsu smabil memeluk sahabatnya.

Disinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang, di salah satu mall terbesar di Seoul, keluar-masuk butik ternama. Tak terasa tangan mereka pun sudah penuh dengan paper bag.

Ketika Junsu menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke sebuah butik –entah sudah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya- Jaejoong menahannya. Junsu memandangnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanyanya.

"Su-ie, kurasa aku lapaaar…" jawab Jaejoong sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Sahabatnya itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaa…baiklah, baiklah…kurasa perutku juga sudah mulai bernyanyi"

Junsu kemudian menarik Jaejoong ke salah satu restoran favoritnya di mall itu.

Sementara itu di Dong Bang University terlihat dua orang namja sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju halaman kampus.

Namja pertama, dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, wajah tampan, kulit berwarna tan, serta tatapan mata tajam bak musang. Namja idaman setiap yeoja. Dia bernama Jung Yunho.

Sedangkan namja kedua, dengan tinggi tubuh tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho dan memiliki jidat sedikit lebar. Juga namja idaman setiap yeoja ditambah dengan wajah cassanova-nya. Tapi jangan salah, dia sudah ada yang memiliki dan sangat setia dengan kekasihnya. Ya, dialah Park Yoochun, kekasih dari Kim Junsu.

"Yun, kau ada acara setelah ini?" tanya Yoochun pada Yunho sahabatnya.

"Banyak kurasa" jawab Yunho, "ada di chanel 4, chanel 26, chanel..."

Belum sempat Yunho meneruskan ucapannya, Yoochun sudah memotongnya.

"Yak, Jung Yunho pabo!" hardiknya, "sejak kapan kau ketularan dongsaeng-mu yang evil itu, eoh?"

Yunho tertawa melihat muka kesal sahabatnya.

"Hahahaa...entahlah, kurasa virusnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana"

"Wae, Chun?" katanya sekarang dengan muka serius.

"Temani aku"

"Mwoo?" Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. "Hey..hey.. kemana kekasihmu? Lagipula, walaupun kau itu cassanova tapi aku masih normal tau"

"Yak, pabo! Apa yang kau katakan eoh?!" Yoochun bersungut-sungut. "Kurasa otakmu memang sudah terjangkit virus evil Changmin dongsaeng-mu itu"

"Wae, Chun? Kau ingin aku temani kemana?" katanya sekarang dengan lebih serius.

"Kita ke mall"

"Mwoo?" Yunho melotot. "Yak, sejak kapan kau punya hobi shopping seperti yeoja?!"

"Andwe" sangkal Yoochun. "Su-ie...dia yang sedang shopping bersama Jaejoong"

"Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, sahabat Sui-ie"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Lalu berkata dalam hati 'Cantik'.

Walaupun Jaejoong itu sahabat Junsu yang notabene kekasih sahabatnya sendiri Yoochun, tapi dia belum pernah secara langsung berkenalan dengan Jaejoong. Dia hanya mengenal Jaejoong sebagai adik teman seangkatannya yaitu Kim Heechul.

Yunho beberapa kali melihat Jaejoong ketika bersama Junsu, bersama Heechul atau pun sedang sendiri. Dia harus akui, Oh bukan, semua namja pasti mengakui kalau Jaejoong itu cantik. Karena pernah suatu waktu dia melihat Jaejoong, Yunho menyadari bukan hanya dia yang sedang menatapnya kagum -dia harus mengakui itu- tapi beberapa namja pun sedang memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

Dengan tubuh langsing, kulit seputih susu, bibir cherry yang merah natural, doe eyes yang indah dan rambut berwarna almond tergerai dipunggungnya. Siapapun namja yang melihatnya pasti akan kagum dibuatnya, dan Yunho yakin para yeoja pun akan iri dengan kecantikannya.

'Kalau aku punya kekasih seperti itu, aku pasti akan sangat posesif ' batin Yunho.

Aish, Jung Yunho pabo! Apa yang barusan kau katakan, mengharap Jaejoong menjadi kekasihmu eoh?

"Yak, Jung pabo! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" terdengar suara Yoochun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Yunho hanya nyegir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Melamun yadong, eoh?" goda Yoochun.

"Yak, dasar jidat lebar otak mesum" balas Yunho. "Ngapain kita ke mall?"

"Su-ie meminta aku menjemputnya tapi saat ini dia sedang shopping bersama Jaejoong, dan kurasa mereka belum selesai jadiii...daripada aku bosan yaah lebih baik aku bawa kau untuk menemaniku" jawab Yoochun dengan cengiran lebar. Dan dia pun langsung mendorong sahabatnya itu untuk menaiki mobilnya dan dia juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Karena Yoochun dan Yunho masing-masing membawa mobil sendiri ke kampus.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di mall yang dituju tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun berdering. Dia pun merogoh-rogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan segera dijawabnya.

"Yoboseyo" sapa Yoochun.

"Oppa" jawab suara diseberang sana yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya Junsu.

"Su-ie"

"Oppa dimana?"

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana Su-ie?"

"Aku di restoran biasa, Oppa" Junsu menyebut restoran yang biasa dia dan Yoochun datangi kalau kebetulan mereka sedang kencan ditempat ini.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana."

"Ne, baiklah"

"Su-ie..."

"Ne, Oppa"

"Hmm…aku mengajak Yunho" Yoochun nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal walaupun Junsu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Soalnya kupikir acara shopping-mu masih lama, jadi aku meminta Yunho untuk menemani"

"Ne, gwenchana Oppa" jawab Junsu diseberang sana. "Kajja, kesini"

"Baiklah aku segera kesana, bye"

Yoochun segera memutus sambungan telponnya dan memasukkannya ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Lalu dia dan Yunho segera menuju ke tempat Junsu dan Jaejoong berada.

Disebuah restoran Junsu juga baru saja meletakkan kembali ponselnya ditasnya setelah berbicara dengan kekasihnya, Yoochun.

"Yoochun Oppa sudah menjemputmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, tapi dia bersama Yunho Oppa" jawab Junsu.

"Ohh, ne..." ujar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu Yunho. Dia mengenalnya sebagai sahabat Yoochun selain keduanya sebagai teman satu angkatan eonnie-nya Heechul.

Menurutnya Yunho itu tampan. Dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata pria pada umumnya, tatapan mata tajam bagai musang dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna.

Absolutely, idaman para yeoja. Tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong belum pernah melihat atau mendengarnya dekat dengan yeoja. Atau mungkin dia sudah punya yeojachingu tapi tidak kuliah di Dong Bang University, jadi tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya.

'Who knows?'

'But, hey Joongie apa urusannya denganmu eoh?' tegurnya pada diri sendiri.

"Joongie..." suara Junsu tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam otaknya menggantikan pikiran sebelumnya.

"Humm..." jawabnya. Doe eyes-nya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu" kata Junsu sambil nyengir.

"Mwooo?" doe eyes-nya kali ini membulat sempurna. "Yak duck butt, dua hari lalu seingatku kau yang menghabiskan ramyun yang aku masak. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalu kau sudah lama tidak makan masakanku eoh?"

Sahabatnya itu hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Hehee,mianhae...habis masakanmu itu enak sekali Joongie"

"Pantas saja tubuhmu makin bulat seperti doraemon" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong! Kau tubuhmu tuh yang akan sebesar gajah binatang kesayanganmu itu" Junsu tidak mau kalah.

"Ne, baiklah." akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah. "Kalau aku sedang mood aku akan memasak untukmu"

"Gomawo Joongie...kau memang sahabat terbaikku" ujar Junsu sambil mengangkat tangannya dan dua jarinya membentuk huruf 'v'.

"Su-ie...tuh Chunnie Oppa-mu sudah datang" Jaejoong memberitahu sahabatnya.

Junsu mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong, dia melihat dua orang namja sedang celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu. Yang satu kekasihnya Yoochun dan satu lagi sahabat kekasihnya, Yunho.

Junsu mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambaikannya supaya mereka mengetahui dimana posisinya berada. Begitu melihatnya Yoochun segera mengajak Yunho untuk menghampiri kedua yeoja cantik itu.

"Su-ie..." diberikannya kecupan dibibir merah kekasihnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan sekilas tapi kemudian dia memberikan pagutan lembut. Kalau bukan karena suara berdeham Yunho, dia tidak akan rela melepas pagutannya dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Mr. And Mrs. Park" Yunho memarahi pasangan itu tapi dengan nada bercanda, sebab dia senang kalau sahabatnya itu bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi mereka sampai memperlihatkan kemesraan dihadapan orang lain itu artinya mereka sangat bahagia.

"Kalian tau disini bukan hanya ada kalian" lanjut namja bermata musang itu. " Tapi ada aku dan..." dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan yeoja yang memiliki doe eyes.

_To Be Continue..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiii...author baik lagi dengan chapter 2**

**Jeongmal gomawo yang udah review dan follow di chapter 1, mianhae kalo ada kesalahan dan kekurangan ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous Chapter :**

**_"Yak! Mr. And Mrs. Park" Yunho memarahi pasangan itu tapi dengan nada bercanda, sebab dia senang kalau sahabatnya itu bahagia dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi mereka sampai memperlihatkan kemesraan dihadapan orang lain itu artinya mereka sangat bahagia. _**

**_"Kalian tau disini bukan hanya ada kalian" lanjut namja bermata musang itu. " Tapi ada aku dan..." dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan yeoja_****_ yang memiliki doe eyes. _**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Oppa…Yunho Oppa!"

Suara Junsu mengembalikan Yunho kepada dunia nyata setelah sebelumnya tenggelam dalam mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Ahh ne, Junsu…" Yunho salah tingkah.

"Oppa perkenalkan, sahabatku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu menerima uluran tangan namja di depannya. Ketika tangan mereka menyatu entah mengapa keduanya merasakan seperti tersengat listrik dan sesuatu yang hangat seperti mengalir di hati masing-masing.

Yunho juga dapat merasakan kalau tangan itu begitu halus dan lembut. Dia merasa tangan itu begitu pas digenggamannya oleh karena itu dia tidak ingin melepasnya.

Selama ini Yunho hanya melihat Jaejoong dari jauh dan dia sudah mengakui kalau yeoja itu cantik. Sekarang yeoja itu berada dihadapannya dengan tangan yang masih digenggamnya, dia harus mengakui lagi kalau yeoja itu bukan hanya cantik jelita tapi dia adalah makhluk yang indah dengan sosok yang sempurna.

"Ehem…" kali ini Yoochun yang menariknya kembali kepada kenyataan. "Sepertinya tadi ada yang akan menolak saat aku ajak kesini" Yoochun mengatakannya dengan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho dan yang lainnya. Lalu senyum misterius segera terukir di wajahnya.

Yunho segera menarik tangannya. Dan Jaejoong hanya bergumam "Sunbaenim…"

"Ayo Yunho Oppa duduk, jangan hanya bengong seperti itu" ujar Junsu sambil melirik kekasihnya. Dan senyuman yang sama seperti Yoochun pun terukir pula di wajahnya.

"Ne" Yunho segera duduk dan mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong. Sementara Yoochun sudah duduk duluan disamping kekasihnya. Ketika akan duduk penciuman Yunho menangkap suatu aroma lembut dan manis yang tercium dari tubuh Jaejoong.

'Vanila' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika Jaejoong pamit untuk pulang kepada ketiga orang itu.

"Su-ie sudah malam...aku pulang dulu ne"

"Ne...gomawo untuk hari ini, sudah menemaniku"

"Ne" dia segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Bye Su-ie. Yoochun Oppa, Yunho Sunbaenim aku pulang dulu"

Yeoja pemilik doe eyes itu pun segera meninggalkan restoran itu menuju ke tempat mobilnya di parkir.

Saat sudah menemukan mobilnya Jaejoong segera masuk ke balik kemudi, menstarter mobilnya dan segera melajukannya menuju rumahnya.

Belum jauh Jaejoong meninggalkan mall itu tiba-tiba mesin mobilnya mati. Yeoja itu mencoba menghidupkannya lagi. Berkali-kali dia coba menstarternya tapi hasilnya nihil.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di restoran sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho juga segera pamit kepada YooSu couple.

"Chun, Junsu...aku juga pulang ne"

"Ne Oppa"

"Ne, gomawo Yun sudah menemaniku" Yoochun berterimakasih tapi sambil nyengir.

"Ne. Bye"

Namja bermata musang itu pun menuju tempat parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Lalu dia segera melaju di jalan raya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Saat sedang konsentrasi mengemudi sambil mendengarkan lagu _You're My Melody_ yang mengalun dari MP3 Player di dashboard mobilnya tiba-tiba mata musangnya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

Orang itu sedang bersandar di body mobilnya sendiri sambil menempelkan tangan ke telinganya, terlihat sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Yunho pun menghentikan mobilnya didekatnya.

"Jaejoong..." sapanya tepat setelah yeoja itu telah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Ehh, Yunho Sunbaenim" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Yunho.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?"

"Itu...mobilku tiba-tiba mesinnya mati"

"Sudah kau coba menstarternya lagi?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah coba starter berkali-kali tapi tidak ada hasilnya" yeoja cantik itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut. "Tapi aku sudah menghubungi orang bengkel tadi. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang"

Tak lama terlihat beberapa orang turun dari mobil yang kelihatan seperti mobil derek. Mereka berbicara pada Jaejoong sebentar lalu segera melakukan pekerjaannya, menderek mobil milik yeoja cantik itu dan membawanya ke bengkel.

Ketika mobil yang menderek mobil Jaejoong itu sudah menjauh Yunho mendekati yeoja cantik itu.

"Jae...ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"Gwenchana Sunbaenim, aku tidak ingin merepotkan" tolak Jaejoong. "Aku bisa pulang naik taksi"

"Tidak, tidak merepotkan" sangkal Yunho. "Kau malah yang akan kerepotan. Coba lihat tanganmu. Membuka pintu taksi saja pasti kau tidak bisa"

Jaejoong menunduk melihat kedua tangannya yang penuh menggenggam paper bag, hasil shopping-nya tadi bersama Junsu. Dia pun tersenyum tak berdaya.

"Kajja, naik ke mobilku!" seru Yunho sambil mengambil semua paper bag di tangan Jaejoong dan menaruhnya di jok belakang mobilnya. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong pun menurut dan mengikuti Yunho masuk ke mobil namja itu.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong..." Yunho memecah keheningan saat mereka sudah setengah perjalanan menuju rumah yeoja cantik itu.

"Ne..." jawab Jaejoong. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja disebelahnya yang memanggilnya. Matanya masih melihat ke depan dan fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Hmm...tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan mu? M-maksudku orangtuamu, kau sudah memberitahu mereka kalau pulang telat?"

"Ne, Sunbaenim. Tadi sebelum aku menghubungi orang bengkel aku sudah menghubungi eomma"

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai" ujar Yunho ketika dia membawa mobilnya memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang cantik dan elegan.

"Ne, Sunbaenim"

Tadinya Jaejoong ingin bertanya darimana Yunho tahu alamat rumahnya tapi diurungkannya, dia berpikir pasti Yunho tahu dari Heechul karena eonnie-nya itu teman seangkatan namja itu.

"Kamsahamnida, Sunbaenim" Jaejoong berterimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari mobil Yunho dan segera mengambil barang-barangnya di jok belakang mobil. Yunho mengikutinya untuk membantunya membawa belanjaannya yang banyak itu.

"Gwenchana, Sunbaenim...biar aku saja" kata Jaejoong. "Mianhae sudah merepotkan" yeoja cantik itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne" jawab namja tampan itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu"

"Hmm...Sunbaenim kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?" yeoja itu menawarkan. Karena sudah dibantu paling tidak dia bisa menawarkan Yunho segelas minuman hangat.

"Hmm..." Yunho ragu-ragu untuk menjawab "Terimakasih, tapi mungkin lain kali"

"Ohh,ne" di wajah yeoja cantik itu terukir senyum manis. "Kamsahamnida"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Annyeong, Jae"

"Annyeong, Sunbaenim"

Mobil namja tampan itu pun melesat keluar dari halaman rumah Jaejoong. Hampir bersamaan sebuah mobil lain masuk dan parkir tepat ditempat tadi Yunho menghentikan mobilnya.

Tak lama keluar yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Jaejoong, yaitu Heechul.

"Annyeong Eonnie...Annyeong Oppa" sapa Jaejoong lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Hankyung yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Annyeong, Joongie" balas calon kakak iparnya itu. "Chagiya...aku pulang dulu, ne" katanya kemudian kepada tunangannya.

"Ne Oppa" Heechul pun mengiyakan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bye Chagi. Bye Joongie"

Mobil berwarna silver itu pun menghilang dari penglihatan kedua yeoja cantik itu.

"Joongie, tadi kulihat ada mobil baru saja keluar dari sini" kata Heechul kemudian ketika mereka sudah memasuki rumah. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mobil itu, tapi dimana ya?"

"Ne, Eonnie memang pernah melihatnya. Hampir tiap hari" jawab dongsaeng-nya

"Mwo? Benarkah?"

"Ne"

"Mobil siapa?"

"Yunho. Yunho Sunbaenim"

Heechul menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Yak, Eonnie! Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Joongie-ku sudah menentukan pilihannya, eoh?" goda Heechul.

"Bukan begitu, Eonnie. Tadi mobilku mogok. Kebetulan Yunho Sunbaenim lewat, jadi dia memberikan tumpangan untukku"

"Ne dongsaeng-ku tersayang. Tapi…begitu juga tidak apa-apa" Heechul tersenyum. "Kurasa kau cocok dengannya. Lagipula kalian juga sama-sama belum memiliki pasangan"

Untunglah penerangan di tempat itu –saat ini mereka sudah sampai di lorong menuju kamar mereka- redup karena Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana harus menutupi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memanas dan wajahnya yang dia yakin sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Kau tahu…?" tambah Heechul yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya. "Dia sama sepertimu. Banyak yeoja yang mendekatinya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang dipilihnya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu eonnie-nya itu masuk ke kamaranya dan menutup pintu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terbengong sendirian.

.

.

.

Sementara itu namja bermata musang alias Jung Yunho sudah sampai di rumahnya dan sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Kemudian dia turun dari mobilnya dan mengambil laptop nya yang dia letakkan di jok belakang ketika dia mengantar Jaejoong tadi.

Ketika dia akan mengambil laptopnya tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu hingga terjatuh. Diambilnya benda itu, sebuah paper bag kecil dan saat Yunho melihat isinya ternyata sebuah parfum merk terkenal beraroma vanila. Namja tampan itu langsung teringat kejadian di restoran tadi. Saat dirinya berdekatan dengan Jaejoong, dia dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma vanila yang tercium dari yeoja cantik itu.

'Pasti milik Jaejoong yang tertinggal' batinnya.

Namja itu membawanya dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya besok.

Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar dosngsaenya-nya Changmin berada.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, iseng dia menuju kamar Changmin yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamarnya. Hanya untuk melihat apakah dongsaeng-nya itu sudah pulang atau belum sebab tadi di lantai bawah sepi-sepi saja tidak ada jejak keberadaan si evil itu.

Diketuknya pintu itu sekali. Tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dan saat ketiga kalinya tidak ada jawaban juga langsung saja dibukanya pintu kamar itu dan seketika mata musangnya membulat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Changmin sedang duduk di sofa dengan Kyuhyun kekasihnya duduk dipangkuannya. Bibir mereka saling menyatu dan melumat. Tangan kanan Changmin berada di punggung kekasihnya dan menelusup dibalik kemeja yang dikenakan yeoja itu. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di tengkuk Kyuhyun yang berada dipangkuannya. Sementara kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di leher namja itu.

Mereka begitu larut dalam kenikmatan ciuman itu hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho. Yang terdengar hanya desahan dari keduanya. "Hmmppcckk..." hingga Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Yak! Jung Changmin! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Mendengar itu mereka berdua langsung melepaskan pagutannya dan memisahkan diri. Terlihat kemeja yang dikenakan Changmin berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka, begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Bibir yeoja itu memerah dan terlihat sedikit bengkak. Di leher mulusnya terdapat bercak-bercak merah, kissmark dari Changmin.

"H-hyung?!" Changmin terlihat kaget melihat Yunho. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung cepat-cepat merapikan pakaiannya dengan muka memerah dan tertunduk.

Setelah menginterupsi kegiatan adik dan calon adik iparnya Yunho segera kabur ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dia tersenyum-senyum menikmati perbuatan evil-nya terhadap pasangan yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Evil Couple' itu. Namun saat sudah berada di kamarnya masih dapat didengarnya suara tenor dongsaeng-nya berteriak.

"Hyung! Awas kau akan kubalas!"

Tadinya dia tidak ingin menginterupsi mereka. Namun dia iseng saja ingin mengganggu dan menggoda evil couple itu.

Dan bukan kali ini saja namja itu melihat mereka seperti itu, ciuman plus cumbuan. Sudah sering Yunho melihatnya. Tetapi dia tahu bahwa dongsaeng-nya tidak akan

berbuat lebih dari itu makanya mereka tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Yunho mengambil paper bag kecil itu dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Belum terlihat siapa pun di ruang makan, baik dongsaeng-nya maupun kedua orangtuanya. Hal itu disebabkan dia sarapan lebih pagi dari biasanya. Untuk mengantisipasi agar dia tidak 'telat'.

Udara terasa hangat, sehangat hati namja tampan bermata musang bernama Jung Yunho yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya membelah jalan raya kota Seoul. Dirinya sedang fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melantunkan lirik lagu yang terdengar dari mp3 player di dashboard mobilnya.

_Every day and night with you,_

_I take your hand_

_Every day every night everywhere,_

_Now we feel connected and verified_

_Now, let the story begin_

Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah yang semalam dikunjunginya. Mata musang nya berbinar ketika dilihatnya yeoja cantik salah satu penghuni rumah itu sedang berjalan keluar ke halaman dimana Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia tidak sendiri namun bersama Heechul dan seorang namja tampan yang Yunho kenali sebagai tunangan Heechul.

"Yunho Sunbaenim?" yeoja pemilik doe eyes itu heran mendapati Yunho sepagi ini sudah berada di rumah nya.

"Annyeong, Jae, Heechullie,hmm…"

Melihat Yunho bingung, Hankyung langsung berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hankyung. Tan Hankyung" katanya.

"Ne, Annyeong Hankyung Hyung"

"Annyeong" sapa mereka.

"Yun! What a surprise?!" Heechul pura-pura kaget namun terselip nada menggoda didalamnya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini" Yunho mengabaikan teman satu angkatannya itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang paper bag berisi parfum itu kepada Jaejoong. "Milikmu tertinggal di mobilku semalam"

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida" Jaejoong menerima paper bag itu. "Tapi…Sunbaenim kan bisa mengembalikannya di kampus"

"Gwenchana" jawab Yunho.

"Oppa kajja kita berangkat" Heechul tiba-tiba berkata sambil menarik tangan tunangannya.

Hankyung yang mengerti isyarat tersembunyi Heechul pun hanya pasrah dirinya didorong untuk naik ke mobil.

"Joongie…sebelum ke kampus kami mau mampir dulu di suatu tempat. Jadi…kau bareng Yunho ya…?!" Heechul berkata kepada dongsaeng-nya sambil tersenyum. Lalu beralih kepada Yunho.

"Yun…aku titip Joongie ne"

"Ne, tenang saja"

"Bye"

.

.

.

"Sunbaenim...seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot mengantarkannya pagi-pagi" kata Jaejoong dua puluh kemudian ketika mereka telah memasuki gerbang kampus.

"Ne, gwenchana" namja tampan itu berkata lembut. "Dengan begitu kan aku jadi punya alasan untuk mengantarmu ke kampus"

Jaejoong menoleh menatap Yunho dengan doe eyes nya. Yunho juga menoleh tepat saat dia sudah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ditatapnya mata indah itu. Dia juga bisa melihat di pipi yeoja cantik itu terdapat semburat kemerahan.

Setelah beberapa detik - yang rasanya seperti seabad- matanya terkunci oleh mata musang itu Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa temperatur di dalam mobil itu menghangat atau memang suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali dari kecepatan normal.

Setelah berusaha mengendalikan jantungnya yang seakan mau melompat keluar, yeoja itu berkata dengan gugup.

"Su-sunbaenim kamsahamnida sudah memberi tumpangan padaku"

Setelah itu dia segera membuka pintu mobil, tapi belum sempat tangannya meraih handle di pintu mobil itu tangan Yunho segera menghentikannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan yeoja cantik itu. Namun namja itu segera melepaskannya lagi.

"Jae..."

Yeoja cantik itu hanya diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan namja itu selanjutnya.

"Setelah kuliah selesai, bolehkah aku juga mengantarmu pulang?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Saat dia sadar Yunho menunggu jawabannya, dia pun berkata.

"N-ne, Sunbaenim" Jaejong menjawab malu-malu. "A-aku masuk k-kelas dulu, ne"

Setelah itu dia segera turun dari mobil Yunho dan berjalan sambil masih menundukkan wajahnya. Dia merasa malu kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang membereskan buku-bukunya ketika tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dia melihat layar ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk. Tidak ada nama, hanya tertera nomor. Dibukanya pesan itu.

From : Unknown

Jae…

Kelas terakhirmu sudah selesai?

-Yunho-

Yeoja cantik itu segera mengetikkan sesuatu sebagai jawaban.

To : Unknown

Ne, Sunbaenim. Sebentar lagi aku keluar kelas.

Setelah selesai menekan tombol 'send' yeoja itu segera menyimpan nomor itu ke dalam contact list-nya. Tidak berapa lama ponsel itu bergetar lagi.

From : Yunho Sunbaenim

Baiklah…aku tunggu kau di parkiran.

Setelah itu yeoja cantik itu segera memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan berkata kepada sahabatnya.

"Su-ie…ayo kita pulang"

"Ne"

Kedua yeoja itu pun keluar menuju parkiran. Sampai di parkiran Yoochun sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Junsu pun segera menghampirinya dan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Joongie bye. Sampai jumpa besok" Kata kekasih Yoochun itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Bye Su-ie. Sampai jumpa besok"

Mobil itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

Yeoja cantik itu mengarahkan doe eyes-nya ke tempat lain. Ke sebuah Audi silver dimana pemiliknya sedang bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Namja itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Jaejoong pun menghampirinya.

"Sunbaenim…sudah lama menungguku?" tanyanya.

"Tidak!" jawab Yunho, sedikit terlalu cepat. "M-maksudku…belum terlalu lama. Kelasku usai setengah jam yang lalu"

"Oh, ne"

"Ayo, naik"

Begitulah, dua minggu belakangan ini -selama mobil Jaejoong masih di bengkel- Yunho lah yang selalu mengantar dan menjemput yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho sedang berada di kamarnya berbaring diatas kasur king size-nya. Sudah beberapa jam dia mencoba untuk tidur tapi betapa pun kuatnya dia berusaha matanya tetap tak mau terpejam.

Pikirannya menerawang memikirkan seseorang. Seorang yeoja cantik yang akhir-akhir ini mencuri perhatiannya bahkan kalau mau jujur yeoja itu pun sudah mencuri hatinya. Yeoja pemilik mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Yeoja itu bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Selama dua minggu ini dia dekat dengan Jaejoong, dia merasa sesuatu yang baru hadir dalam hidupnya. Suatu kebahagiaan baru yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Yunho merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Merasa saat tidak ada Jaejoong, dirinya merasa ada yang kurang.

Dia menyukai Kim Jaejoong. Ah tidak, kata itu terlalu dangkal untuk menggambarkan perasaannya. Dia mengaguminya. Dia memujanya. Dia mencintainya. Ya, itu dia kata yang tepat. Jung Yunho mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar berbeda dan rumah yang berbeda, seorang yeoja cantik pemilik doe eyes bernama Kim Jaejoong juga sedang kesusahan untuk memejamkan matanya. Padahal dirinya sudah membolak-balikkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang tertutupi bed sheet hello kitty itu. Tapi tetap saja matanya tidak mau menuruti kehendaknya.

Dipeluknya boneka gajah seukuran dirinya pemberian namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho. Dia jadi teringat bagaimana boneka itu terdampar dikamarnya.

Waktu itu dirinya sedang menemani Yunho membeli aksesoris untuk mobilnya. Saat melewati sebuah toko boneka dia melihat sebuah boneka gajah yang besar. Tanpa sadar dirinya berhenti di depan toko itu. Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong tidak ada disebelahnya ikut berhenti dan menemukan yeoja itu sedang memandang sebuah boneka gajah yang besar -hampir seukuran dirinya- dengan mata berbinar. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang lagi namja itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong memasuki toko itu dan membelikan boneka itu untuknya.

Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu. Dia merasa Yunho begitu baik, begitu perhatian padanya. Dia merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersama Yunho. Kalau namja itu tidak ada rasanya ada yang hilang. Lebih tepatnya hatinya merasa kosong.

Apakah mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Apakah dirinya mencintai Yunho?

Dipikirkannya lagi apa kata hatinya. Dan jawabannya jelas.

Dirinya mencintai namja itu. Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Sore ini seperti biasa Yunho menunggu Jaejoong di parkiran. Kemudian yeoja itu muncul dari balik pintu masuk fakultasnya. Seperti biasa kecantikannya selalu bersinar walaupun matahari sinarnya sudah meredup.

"Annyeong, Sunbaenim"

"Annyeong, ayo masuk"

"Ne"

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dibangku penumpang disebelah Yunho. Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tidak berapa lama sesuatu bergetar di dalam tas yeoja itu. Ponselnya. Diambilnya benda ber-case hello kitty itu dan ditempelkan ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"….."

"Ah ne, ne"

"….."

"Kamsahamnida"

Setelah selesai diletakkannya kembali poselnya di tasnya.

"Hmm…Sunbaenim" katanya kemudian ragu-ragu.

"Wae?"

"Tadi orang dari bengkel menelepon, katanya mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki"

"Oh, ne" terlihat raut kecewa di wajah tampan itu.

"Kamsahamnida, sudah memberiku tumpangan selama ini"

"Ne, tidak usah sungkan seperti itu. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati"

Perlahan dengan pasti, sepasti cinta Yunho terhadap yeoja cantik yang duduk disebelahnya hari pun mulai gelap, bintang terbesar dan paling terang telah menyembunyikan sinarnya digantikan ribuan bintang kecil-kecil yang sinarnya lebih redup. Bintang-bintang itu berkumpul membentuk suatu pola yang disebut rasi bintang. Dan salah satunya disebut rasi bintang Cassiopeia.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan Audi silvernya di sebuah taman. Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dia pun turun. Jaejoong heran kenapa Yunho berhenti disini karena rumahnya masih beberapa blok lagi dari sini. Namun yeoja itu turun juga dan mengikuti Yunho duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

"Sunbaenim, kenapa berhenti disini?"

"Tadi aku melihat langit bertabur bintang" jawab Yunho. "Aku jadi ingin menikmatinya. Lagipula ini terakhir kalinya aku mengantarmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu"

Yeoja cantik itu menoleh menatapnya. Seperti biasa saat mata musangnya menatap mata cantik itu dia merasa tenggelam di dalamnya. Yunho merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang dicintainya ini. Dia ingin selalu dekat dengan gadis itu. Dia ingin selalu bersama gadis itu.

"Jae..." namja tampan itu memulai. "Kau tahu, selama dua minggu belakangan ini aku merasa bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya"

Yunho berbicara tapi matanya masih tetap memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

"Saat kau tak ada disisiku entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Disini"

Sekarang matanya beralih menatap doe eyes milik Jaejoong yang tidak kalah kecantikan sinarnya dari bintang di langit, sambil meletakkan tangan didadanya.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan itu. Matanya terkunci oleh mata musang dihadapannya yang menatapnya intens. Dia tidak mampu untuk memutus kontak mata itu walau hanya untuk sekedar berkedip.

"Jae...maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku?"

Jaejoong terus menatap mata itu untuk mencari kebohongan atas apa yang Yunho katakan. Namun dia tidak menemukannya. Yang ditemukannya hanya kebenaran dan ketulusan.

Saat akhirnya dia mampu berpaling, Jaejoong langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Namun belum juga kepalanya tertunduk jari-jari panjang namja itu menahan dagu yeoja itu agar matanya bisa tetap menatap mata Yunho.

"Jebal...jawab aku"

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachingu-ku?" diulanginya lagi pertanyaannya.

Apalagi yang bisa dikatakan Jaejoong? Dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang namja itu rasakan. Dia merasa senang bersamanya. Dia suka akan kebaikannya. Dia suka akan perhatiannya padanya hingga membuatnya merasa tergantung pada namja itu. Dia...dia mencintainya. Kim Jaejoong mencintai Jung Yunho.

Karena terlalu malu yeoja itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menganggukkan kepala cantiknya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Dia hanya menggerakkan kepala sedikit tapi Yunho dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan itu sudah cukup bagi namja itu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Yunho membawa wajah yeoja yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu mendekati wajahnya sendiri. Namja tampan itu pun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu Yunho merasa hidupnya kini sempurna karena dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Sebelum ini dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika bibirnya mencium bibir cherry indah nan sexy ini. Rasanya pasti manis, pikirnya waktu itu. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Bibir ini bukan hanya manis tapi juga memabukkan. Dan begitu sudah mencicipinya dirinya merasa ketagihan, kecanduan.

Yunho tidak ingin mengagetkan Jaejoong saat moment ciuman pertama mereka karena itu dia hanya mengulum dan memagut lembut bibir itu.

"Saranghae" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan pagutannya, namun tetap tak memberi jarak diantara mereka karena sekarang namja itu menempelkan dahinya di dahi kekasihnya.

"Nado saranghae" balas Jaejoong lembut.

Kemudian dikecupnya lagi bibir kekasihnya itu namun kali ini hanya sekilas dan memeluknya erat.

Dibawah langit malam bertabur bintang dan dibawah rasi bintang Cassiopeia mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta.

**To Be Continue…**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Kemudian dengan perlahan Yunho membawa wajah yeoja yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu mendekati wajahnya sendiri. Namja tampan itu pun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dan saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu Yunho merasa hidupnya kini sempurna karena dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya._

_Sebelum ini dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya jika bibirnya mencium bibir cherry indah nan sexy ini. Rasanya pasti manis, pikirnya waktu itu. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Bibir ini bukan hanya manis tapi juga memabukkan. Dan begitu sudah mencicipinya dirinya merasa ketagihan, kecanduan._

_Yunho tidak ingin mengagetkan Jaejoong saat moment ciuman pertama mereka karena itu dia hanya mengulum dan memagut lembut bibir itu._

_"Saranghae" ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan pagutannya, namun tetap tak memberi jarak diantara mereka karena sekarang namja itu menempelkan dahinya di dahi kekasihnya._

_"Nado saranghae" balas Jaejoong lembut. _

_Kemudian dikecupnya lagi bibir kekasihnya itu namun kali ini hanya sekilas dan memeluknya erat._

_Dibawah langit malam bertabur bintang dan dibawah rasi bintang Cassiopeia mereka saling mengucapkan kata cinta._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin melepaskannya karena yeoja ini begitu pas dalam pelukannya. Seakan mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Ketika akhirnya Yunho melepaskan pelukannya namja itu memberikan kecupan lembut di kening Jaejoong.

"Jae..." kata Yunho.

"Humm..."

"Kurasa mulai besok, mobilmu hanya harus jadi pajangan di garasimu"

"Mwo?" Yeoja cantik itu membulatkan doe eyes-nya.

"Ne"

"Wae, Sun-" Jaejoong bertanya tidak mengerti.

Tapi dia tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya karena Yunho meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Sstttt..." Kata namja tampan itu. "Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Sunbaenim' lagi. Panggil aku 'Oppa'"

"Ne"

"Ne, apa?" Yunho menggoda kekasihnya.

"Ne, O-Oppa"

"Gomawo, My Jaejoongie"

Yunho kemudian menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan meletakkan kepala cantik kekasihnya itu di bahunya.

"O-Oppa, tapi kenapa mobilku harus jadi pajangan?"

"Ya karena alasannya sudah jelas. Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu, kecuali satu dan lain hal aku tidak bisa melakukannya barulah kau boleh mengendarainya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu namja itu tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai"

"Ne"

Sesaat hanya ada keheningan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong berkata.

"Baiklah Sun-, O-Oppa aku masuk dulu ne"

Jaejoong menggeser badannya sedikit menghadap Yunho untuk mendapatkan persetujuannya. Kemudian kekasihnya itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi putihnya. Rasa panas langsung menjalari pipinya begitu tangan Yunho menyentuhnya. Bukan hanya rasa panas namun juga rasa bahagia mendapat sentuhan itu.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang pasti saat ini keduanya sudah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir mereka bisa menyatu. Yunho mengecup bibir cherry kekasihnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Entah berapa lama mereka hanyut dalam kelembutan ciuman itu saat sebuah sinar menyilaukan tiba-tiba tertangkap mata mereka yang terpejam diikuti suara ban mobil yang berdecit.

Mereka pun langsung memisahkan diri. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dengan muka memerah, sementara Yunho salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tapi namja itu langsung bisa menguasai keadaan. Dia membelai lagi pipi kekasihnya dan berkata,

"Jae..."

Jaejoong bergeming.

"Jae..."

"N-ne"

"Ayo kita turun"

Ketika mereka turun dan menemukan bahwa mobil yang tadi lampunya menyilaukan adalah milik Hankyung dan sudah pasti dia bersama tunangannya, Kim Heechul. Heechul sudah turun tapi Hankyung tetap di dalam mobilnya.

"Annyeong Heechullie/Eonnie" kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan. "Hyung/Hankyung Oppa"

"Annyeong" balas Hankyung. "Yunho, Joongie aku pamit dulu ne"

"Ne"

"Bye, Chagiya"

Mobil itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Ehem…" Heechul berdeham. "Sepertinya ada kabar bahagia yang ingin kalian ceritakan eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum, lain dengan Jaejoong yang tertunduk malu. Kemudian namja itu menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau lihat sendiri" katanya.

"Kyaaa...Joongie selamaaat!" Heechul menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Akhirnya dongsaeng-ku menemukan cintanya,eoh"

Heechul tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-nya malu-malu. Kemudian dia beralih kepada Yunho.

"Jaga Joongie baik-baik ne Yun, awas kau!" Ancam Heechul tapi sambil tersenyum-senyum pada temannya itu.

"Ne"

"Ya sudah aku masuk dulu ne"

Heechul pun melangkah masuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jae...aku pulang dulu ne, sudah malam"

"Ne, Oppa"

Kemudian Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Audi silver bersama pemiliknya itu pun menghilang dari pandangan yeoja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Kyaaa...Joongie!" Junsu berteriak. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

"Sssttt..." Jaejoong memberi isyarat Junsu untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Benarkah?" Kata Junsu sekarang dengan berbisik.

"Ne"

"Chukkae" Junsu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo"

"Ceritakan padaku Joongie bagaimana cara Yunho Oppa 'menembakmu'"

"Hmmm..." Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu, kemudian dari bibir cherry-nya mengalir cerita saat malam itu dirinya 'ditembak' Yunho.

.

.

.

"Selamat Yun!" Yoochun menjabat tangan Yunho dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Akhirnya sahabatku punya kekasih, eoh?"

"Ne Chun, gomawo"

"Cinta itu memang sulit ditebak" Yoochun menghela napas. "Waktu Su-ie pertama kali mengenalkan Jaejoong padaku, aku merasa sepertinya gadis itu cocok untuk sahabatku yang jomblo satu ini. Yang satu cantik dan yang satu lagi tampan, yah walaupun ketampanannya belum bias mengalahkanku"

"Ne…ne…whatever you say" Yunho pasrah. "Sebenarnya aku juga harus berterima kasih padamu karena waktu itu kau minta aku menemanimu ke mall"

"Wae? Apa hubungannya?"

"Karena kejadian itu aku jadi bisa berkenalan dengan Jaejoong, berteman, semakin akrab hngga akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya"

Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Chun…"

"Hmm…"

"Ternyata, jatuh cinta itu indah"

"I've told you"

"I feel like I finally found my other half"

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah besar dan elegan, rumah keluarga Jung. Ketika akan mengetuk pintunya dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tampan dan jangkung.

"Changmin!" Jaejoong otomatis bereaksi sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Yak! Noona kau seperti habis melihat hantu, padahal yang ada dihadapanmu ini adalah seseorang yang ketampanannya tak terhingga. Hmm...atau kau segitu terpesonanya pada-"

"Yak! Jung Changmin, kau itu sudah seperti hantu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku"

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin keluar dari pintu ini tapi tiba-tiba Noona-"

"Sudah...sudah...berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya"

Changmin hanya cengengesan.

"Baiklah Jae Noona yang cantik aku pergi dulu ne, kalau mau mencari Yunho Hyung -ah kau pasti mencarinya- dia ada di kamarnya. Bye, aku ingin menemui kekasihku dulu"

Setelah Changmin berlalu dari hadapannya Jaejoong masuk ke dalam dan segera menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Yunho berada. Jaejoong ingat dulu waktu pertama kali dirinya diperkenalkan dengan Changmin, Yunho pernah bilang kalau adiknya itu evil. Ternyata Yunho tidak bohong, karena memang benar kau tidak akan bisa menang melawannya walau hanya berbicara sekalipun. Kekasihnya pun tidak berbeda jauh dari Changmin, sama evil-nya. Oleh karenanya Yunho menyebut dongsaeng-nya dan kekasihnya yang bernama Kyuhyun sebagai Evil Couple.

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat itu sambil terus berjalan menuju ke kamar yang letaknya di sudut di lantai dua itu. Hari ini sabtu, tadinya dia ingin tidur seharian di kamarnya tapi lama kelamaan dia merasa bosan oleh karena itu tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung meluncur mengendarai mobilnya dan sampailah dia sekarang disini, di rumah kekasihnya.

Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu kamar yang di depannya terdapat angka 0602 menandakan tanggal lahir pemiliknya. Diseberang pintu itu juga terdapat pintu kamar lain namun dengan angka yang berbeda yaitu 1802, kamar milik Changmin.

Diketuknya pintu itu. Kemudian dia diam menunggu jawaban dari dalam. Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang didengarnya. Di ketuknya sekali lagi. Tetap sama. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk masuk saja karena dia pikir mungkin Yunho masih tidur jadi dia tidak mendengarnya.

Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan kemudian doe eyes-nya memandang berkeliling mencari sosok kekasihnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya, Yunho masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran king size itu dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Ditepuk-tepuk lengan kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Oppa...oppa..."

Yunho menggeliat pelan. Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibir cherry-nya kesal karena usahanya tidak berhasil. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu lebih membungkukkan tubuhnya mencoba membangunkan Yunho lagi. Sekarang dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Oppa...oppa...bangun"

Merasa tidak berhasil juga Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi...

"Kyaaa!"

Betapa terkejutnya dia saat tangannya ditarik oleh sepasang tangan kekar. Dirinya yang tidak siap terjatuh begitu saja diatas tubuh Yunho. Kemudian sepasang tangan kekar yang adalah milik kekasihnya itu memeluknya erat.

Refleks Jaejoong menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul-mukul tapi dia tidak dapat menggerakkan tangannya karena tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ketika mencoba lagi tetap saja dia hanya mampu menggerakkannya sedikit.

"Boo...tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Yunho bersuara tetapi sepasang mata musangnya masih terpejam.

Yunho merasakan Jaejoong sekarang sudah tenang dipelukannya. Dibuka matanya dan dicium kening kekasihnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan membawa Jaejoong bersamanya hingga yeoja cantik itu terduduk dipangkuannya.

Dipandanginya wajah cantik kekasihnya. Doe eyes-nya yang indah. Hidung mungil nan mancung. Pipi chubby yang kini dihiasi semburat kemerahan. Dan terakhir pandangan mata musangnya jatuh pada bibir cherry yang menggoda.

Bibir itu seakan menantangnya untuk meletakkan bibirnya disitu. Mencicipi kelembutannya. Mengecap manisnya. Merasakan kehangatannya. Karena tidak dapat menahannya lagi ditempelkannya juga bibir hati miliknya diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong. Diberikannya kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan ringan.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di tengkuk Jaejoong dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sementara yeoja cantik itu mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan indah di leher kekasihnya.

Kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan ringan itu berubah menjadi lebih bernafsu. Oleh Yunho dilumatnya bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jaejoong bergantian hingga membuat kekasihnya mengeluarkan suara erangan tertahan dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Moment itu pun tidak disia-siakan namja tampan itu,langsung saja dia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat mulut kekasihnya.

Disapanya langit-langit mulut Jaejoong oleh lidah Yunho dan diabsen satu per satu giginya. Lama mereka saling bertukar saliva dan bertarung lidah hingga keduanya kehabisan napas barulah mereka saling melepaskan tautan bibir itu.

Sekarang Yunho beralih pada leher jenjang kekasihnya. Disurukkan wajahnya pada leher putih itu. Dihirupnya aroma vanila khas kekasihnya, kemudian diberikannya kecupan-kecupan ringan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sesekali dihisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda di leher putih itu.

Terdengar lenguhan dari Jaejoong dan itu membuat Yunho semakin gencar melakukan aksinya. Sekarang tangan namja bermata musang itu menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong dan diusap-usapnya punggung mulus kekasihnya.

Bibir hati Yunho beralih lagi ke bibir cherry Jaejoong, kali ini ciumannya lebih panas.

"Eungh..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan lenguhannya lagi ketika jemari Yunho telah beralih ke bagian depan tubuhnya mengusap payudaranya yang terbalut bra berenda. Karena dirasa susah untuk mendapat apa yang dia mau, Yunho pun segera mengangkat kaos Jaejoong, meloloskan dari kepalanya dan melemparnya asal.

"Op…Oppa…mmppckk" seru Jaejoong ditengah-tengah ciuman Yunho.

Yunho tetap tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Kini tangannya beralih ke pengait bra kekasihnya lalu melepaskannya. Setelah terlepas segera ditarik bra itu dan dilemparnya lagi entah kemana.

Kini Yunho yang sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu itu mendorong Jaejoong hingga yeoja itu berbaring, kemudian ditindihnya. Dikuasainya terus bibir cherry itu. Ketika merasa kehabisan napas barulah dia melepaskannya. Dipandanginya tubuh indah kekasihnya, kemudian disurukkannya lagi kepalanya di leher putih yang kini tidak mulus lagi karena dihiasi kissmark darinya.

Kecupan-kecupan Yunho semakin turun, dan sampailah dia ditengah-tengah payudara sintal Jaejoong. Dia memutuskan untuk menggoda keduanya. Yunho meraup payudara kiri kekasihnya dengan mulutnya. Dikulumnya, dikelitiki putingnya dengan lidahnya dan dihisapnya. Sementara yang sebelah kanan dimanjakan oleh tangannya yang maskulin. Payudara indah milik Jaejoong itu sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk digenggamnya karena sangat pas di tangannya.

"Ahh…" satu desahan terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong ketika merasakan antara geli dan nikmat. "Oppaahh…Yuunh…"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

'Ckleek'

Mendengar itu Yunho refleks menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dirinya dibuat schok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana terlihat Changmin yang sedang menyeringai sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya teracung membentuk huruf 'V'.

Yunho langsung menyambar selimut yang tergeletak dipinggir tempat tidur dan segera menutupi tubuh Jaejoong yang terekspos.

"Oops…mianhae Hyung" Changmin kemudian berkata dengan wajah innocent, "Aku cuma ingin meminjam mobilmu"

Selesai berkata seperti itu Changmin mengambil kunci mobil Yunho yang terletak di atas meja di dekat pintu dan segera kabur dari kamar itu. Meninggalkan Yunho yang bersungut-sungut marah dan berteriak,

"Yak! Tiang pabo!"

.

.

.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya –lebih tepatnya mobil Yunho- di halaman rumah kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya dia menyambar ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

**To : Yunho Hyung**

**From : The Handsome Changmin**

**Mianhae Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian *piss*. Tapi, kurasa 1-1 **

Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyung-nya dia keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Lagipula dia tidak mengharapkan balasan, Hyung-nya pasti sedang 'sibuk' bersama Jae Noona. Ah sudahlah dia tidak ambil pusing, toh mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Sebentar lagi bahkan Hyung-nya itu lulus kuliah, mungkin saja setelah itu mereka akan menikah. Hey, what the hell…kenapa jadi memikirkan urusan Yunho Hyung dan Jae Noona?

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapanya begitu membuka pintu utama.

Tidak ada jawaban. Changmin masuk lebih ke dalam, ke ruang tengah. Dan di ruang itulah seseorang yang dicarinya berada.

Kyuhyun kekasihnya sedang duduk di sofa, pandangan matanya lurus ke depan ke arah televisi. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Minnie…" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Changmin dan memberikan senyum manis kepada kekasihnya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada benda berbentuk kotak yang dapat menampilkan gambar bergerak dan bersuara itu.

Changmin menghampirinya, mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan duduk disampingnya, tapi lalu langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Kyuhyun yang hanya terbalut hot pants berwarna ungu.

Namja jangkung itu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau sedang nonton apa, Chagi?" tanya Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Hmmm…" Kyu hanya bergumam, tidak memberikan jawaban. Dia sedang bad mood. Malas, walau hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab, malah semakin cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang fokus pada masakannya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak kaget karena ada sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Yeoja cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke belakang dan berseru,

"Yak! Jung pabo!"

Perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada masakannya, tapi mulutnya masih berbicara.

"Kau mau membuatku jantungan, eoh?"

Yunho, pemilik sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang itu hanya terkekeh.

"Mianhae, I just miss you so bad"

"Ne, I miss you too" balas Jaejoong. "Tapi sekarang aku sedang masak, bisakah kau tidak memelukku dan duduk saja. Tadi kau bilang kau lapar"

"Ne, aku memang lapar. Tapi aku lapar karena ingin menyantapmu"  
"Yak, pervert Jung!" seru Jaejoong sambil memukul tangan Yunho yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Appo" kata Yunho manja, tapi tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Oppaa…" kata Jaejoong dengan suara memohon.

"Ne, arraso" kata Yunho. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke meja makan yang ada di dapur itu. Namun sebelum sampai meja makan dia berbalik dan berkata kepada kekasihnya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin appetizer-nya adalah bibirmu" kata Yunho lagi mengabaikan Jaejoong.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong melemparkan spatula yang ada ditangannya kearah Yunho dan berseru, "Pervert Jung!"

Untung saja Yunho berhasil menghindar, jadilah spatula itu berakhir di lantai dapur itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah selesai membereskan bekas mereka makan saat Yunho menariknya untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Karena appetizer-nya tidak ada, dessert-nya juga boleh" kata namja bermata musang itu. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah Jaejoong ke wajahnya sendiri dan langsung melumat bibir cherry milik kekasihnya itu.

Ketika mereka tengah menikmati ciuman itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tenor yang tidak asing lagi.

"Aish, Hyung, Noona kalian belum 'selesai' juga ternyata"

Yunho dan Jaejoong refleks menghentikan ciumannya dan memisahkan diri.

Yunho memutar bola matanya melihat siapa yang datang. Orang itu yang adalah Changmin berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong di meja makan.

"Aku kesini karena aku mencium bau makanan, bukan karena ingin melihat kalian berciuman." Kata namja jangkung itu.

Yunho cuma memutar bola matanya lagi sedangkan Jaejoong tersipu malu, sudah dua kali hari ini dia dipergoki calon adik iparnya ini tengah berciuman dengan Yunho. Yang pertama malah lebih memalukan.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian kemudian yeoja cantik itu berkata, "Ne Minnie. Aku tadi memasak ramyun dengan porsi besar. Ambil saja di lemari makanan. "

"Baiklah. Gomawo Jae Noona yang cantik."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Changmin segera mengambil ramyun itu di lemari makan, membawanya ke meja makan dan langsung melahapnya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya bergumam, "Aish, dasar food monster!"

Tidak ada lima menit Changmin sudah menghabiskan tanpa sisa ramyun itu.

"Noona, masakanmu ini enak sekali. Maukah kau memasakkannya lagi untukku?" Kata Changmin sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya.

"Yak! Yak! Food monster apa-apaan kau?" Yunho tidak terima.

"Ne Minnie" jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap Changmin, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya.

"Gwenchana, Oppa"

Jaejoong berjalan ke dapur seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Yunho yang hanya merengut kesal.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong ke dapur Yunho hanya bias duduk sambil cemberut. Sementara Changmin berseri-seri karena akan mendapat jatah makan lagi. Tadinya Changmin ingin mengajak Kyuhyun makan di luar, dia tidak berharap Kyuhyun memasak untuknya karena memang kekasihnya itu tidak bisa memasak, tapi ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang bad mood karena sedang dalam masa PMS sampai-sampai dirinya diusir pulang lagi.

Jadilah dia sekarang berakhir disini menunggu ramyun buatan kekasih hyung-nya, yang harus diakui sangat enak. Walaupun Yunho melayangkan tatapan mautnya, Changmin tidak akan gentar demi ramyun itu karena perutnya sudah meraung-raung minta diisi, lagi.

"Hyung, daripada kau terus menatapku seperti itu lebih baik kau ke kamar dan ambil syal,"

Yunho yang tidak mengerti hanya memandang dongsaeng-nya bingung. Lalu Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Yunho dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"untuk menutupi perbuatanmu" sambung Changmin lagi.

Yunho yang mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin langsung membulatkan mata musang-nya. Pandangan Changmin jatuh pada leher Jaejoong yang terdapat beberapa tanda kemerahan, kissmark dari Yunho. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Yunho langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa…nanti kau pulangnya bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam mobil Jaejoong, dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Jaejoong. Yunho dibelakang kemudi sedangkan Jaejoong duduk di kursi penumpang disebelahnya. Yunho memutuskan untuk mengantar Jaejoong pulang karena khawatir membiarkan yeoja itu pulang sendirian apalagi malam-malam begini, walaupun dia membawa kendaraan sendiri.

"Tenang saja, Boo. Aku berencana untuk menginap di kamarmu."

"Mwo? "

"Waeyo?"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan eoh, Jung Yunho?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Yak! Pervert Jung"

Yunho terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu mem-pout-kan bibir cherry-nya. Kalau bukan sedang mengemudikan mobil pasti sudah dilumatnya bibir kissable itu.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Jaejoong membuka seatbelt-nya kemudian turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Oppa…kau pulangnya bagaimana?" yeoja cantik itu mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Jangan khawatir" namja tampan itu mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya. "Aku bisa naik taksi"

"Baiklah, hati-hati ne"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian ditatapnya dengan intens doe eyes milik kekasihnya, Jaejoong pun balas menatap mata musang dihadapannya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sebagian rambut Jaejoong yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. Setelahnya tangannya tidak kembali ke posisi semula namun terulur lebih ke belakang hingga sampai di tengkuk Jaejoong.

Ditekannya tenguk kekasihnya agar wajahnya lebih mendekat pada wajahnya sendiri.

"My Boo…" gumam Yunho sebelum menyatukan bibir mereka. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Seolah dengan ciuman itu namja tampan itu ingin mengatakan betapa dia sangat mencintai wanita ini.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" kata Yunho setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Nado Oppa. Nado saranghae"

Yunho tersenyum penuh kehangatan, sehangat hatinya setiap kali mendengar jawaban Jaejoong bahwa yeoja itu juga mencintainya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang ne"

Yeoja cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Sleep tight and sweet dream. Dream about me, about us"

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan segera berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat dirasakannya seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Dibukanya mata sedikit dan dilihatnya siapa orang itu. Ternyata eonnie-nya, Heechul.

"Hmm…Eonnie" gumamnya, kemudian menarik lagi selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala.

"Yak! Joongie!"

"Hmm…"

"Joongie…" Heechul merajuk.

"Hmm…"

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong bangun!"

Lama-lama Heechul kesal karena dongsaeng-nya hanya ber'hmm' ria, dia pun menarik selimut Jaejoong hingga terhempas ke lantai. Jaejoong akhirnya bangun karena merasakan hembusan hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut tank top dan hot pants.

"Waeyo, Eonnie?"

"Kajja bangun. Mandi"

"Wae? Bukankah sekarang hari minggu? Aku ingin tidur lagi"

Setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, tapi belum juga Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya Heechul langsung mencegahnya.

"Eh…eh…Joongie cepat bangun. Jangan tidur lagi"

"Mandi dulu sana, nanti baru kuberitahu"

"This is have to be important, Eonnie. You just ruinned my sunday morning"

"Ne, this is very important"

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Yap selesai juga chapter 3. Mianhae kalo ceritanya ga seru dan alurnya makin ga jelas...tapi, semoga masih ada yang nungguin nih ff ^^

Waktunya membalas review ^^

**Himawari Ezuki** : ne, uri appa mang ga ada yg ngalahin deh posesif dan kemesumannya ^^

**nataliakim8624** : maaf kalo update-nya lama *bow* YunJae sudah bersama

**marsshink**i : udah lanjuut

**yunjae style** : kalo TBC-ny gantung kan bikin penasaran...hehee

**NaraYuuki** : iya fic perdana, masih baanyaaak kekurangan. saran dan masukannya ditunggu ^^

**shirofaisah** : terimakasih, mudah2an ditunggu terus

**tiikka** : ini udh lanjut dan Yunppa dan Jaemma udh jadian ^^

**MaghT** : Jaemma mang cantik bgt ga heran Yunppa langsung terpesona ^^

**Guest** : udah lanjut

**Vic89** : makasih udah baca dan kasih review...aku juga pas nulisnya senyum2 sendiri ^^

**Tymagh** : orang ke 3? hmm entahlah. tapi rasanya ga tega memasukkan orang ke 3 diantara cinta YunJae ^^

**Jung Jae YJ** : salam kenal juga. makasih udah suka sama ff ini...mudah2an slalu nunggu ff ini ^^

makasih semuanya udah pada me-review...ditunggu lagi review-nya


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is update! masih adakah yang menunggu? *tengok kanan-kiri***

**ya sudah, tanpa banyak basa basi...happy reading ^^**

* * *

**_Previous Chapter :_**

_Jaejoong menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat dirasakannya seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Dibukanya mata sedikit dan dilihatnya siapa orang itu. Ternyata eonnie-nya, Heechul._

_"Hmm…Eonnie." gumamnya, kemudian menarik lagi selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala._

_"Yak! Joongie!"_

_"Hmm…"_

_"Joongie…" Heechul merajuk._

_"Hmm…"_

_"Yak! Kim Jaejoong bangun!"_

_Lama-lama Heechul kesal karena dongsaeng-nya hanya ber'hmm' ria, dia pun menarik selimut Jaejoong hingga terhempas ke lantai. Jaejoong akhirnya bangun karena merasakan hembusan hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut tank top dan hot pants._

_"Waeyo, Eonnie?"_

_"Kajja bangun. Mandi."_

_"Wae? Bukankah sekarang hari minggu? Aku ingin tidur lagi."_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu Jaejoong membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, tapi belum juga Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya Heechul langsung mencegahnya._

_"Eh…eh…Joongie cepat bangun. Jangan tidur lagi."_

_"Waeyo, Eonnie?"_

_"Mandi dulu sana, nanti baru kuberitahu."_

_"This is have to be important, Eonnie. You just ruinned my sunday morning."_

_"Ne, this is very important."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Waeyo, Eonnie?" kata Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul.

Jaejoong sudah mandi dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk menghampiri Heechul. Kakaknya itu sedang sarapan di meja makan sendirian. Orangtua mereka sedang melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, urusan bisnis.

"Joongie sini, sarapan dulu." kata Heechul.

"Ughh…Eonnie, kau membuatku penasaran"

Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"So…what's the matter?"

"Hmm…setelah ini temani aku ke butik."

Mendengar perkataan Eonnie-nya Jaejoong langsing membulatkan doe eyes-nya.

"Sudah jadi, Eonnie?"

"Ne."

"Jinjja?" Jaejoong masih belum puas dengan jawaban Heechul.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk disebuah sofa. Dihadapannya berdiri sebuah cermin besar yang tingginya melebihi tingginya sendiri. Disekitarnya banyak terdapat gaun-gaun cantik yang di dominasi warna putih. Bisa Jaejoong lihat salah satunya tampak seperti gaun putri-putri di dalam dongeng.

Yeoja itu sedang mengagumi gaun-gaun itu ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu di dalam tas bergetar. Ternyata ponselnya yang bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk. Dia segera mengambilnya dan menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Su-ie"

"..."

"Aku sedang di butik bersama Chullie Eonnie."

"..."

"Ne. Baiklah."

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya setelah orang diseberang sambungan telepon sana yang diketahui sebagai Junsu mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Yeoja itu kembali melayangkan pandangannya kepada gaun-gaun itu sambil sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu yang berada di sudut ruangan yang Jaejoong ketahui sebagai fitting room. Eonni-nya tadi masuk ke ruangan itu tapi hingga sepuluh menit berlalu belum nampak juga sosoknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lima menit kemudian akhirnya pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Heechul yang terbalut gaun putih seperti yang yeoja itu lihat, namun gaun yang dikenakan eonnie-nya lebih indah. Jauh lebih indah.

"Eonnie yeopo, neomu yeopo." Jaejoong dibuat terkagum-kagum karena Heechul begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantinnya yang akan dikenakannya nanti pada saat pernikahannya dengan Hankyung.

"Gomawo." Jawab Heechul malu-malu.

Heechul kemudian berputar-putar beberapa kali di depan cermin untuk melihat dan mencoba bagian mana saja yang terasa belum sempurna. Sang designer menginstruksikan Heechul untuk berputar, lalu menghadap ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memperhatikan gaun itu sampai sedetail-detailnya.

Saat sedang memperhatikan Heechul yang sedang berkonsultasi dengan designer-nya Jaejoong mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi memanggilnya.

"Joongie!"

Terlihat Junsu memasuki butik itu.

"Omo!" serunya lagi kemudian dengan suara melengking khas lumba-lumba. "Chullie Eonnie, kau cantik sekali."

"Ne, gomawo." Heechul menoleh kepada Junsu. "Bridemaids dicoba juga sana gaunnya siapa tahu tidak muat, sepertinya kau lebih gemuk Su-ie."

"Eonnie…" Junsu merajuk dan mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, bercanda Su-ie," Heechul tertawa, "Tubuhmu itu berisi, tapi sexy."

.

.

.

"Oppa…"

"Humm…"

Yunho hanya bergumam kecil menanggapi panggilan kekasihnya. Saat ini dirinya dan Jaejoong sedang berada di pinggir kolam renang yang berada di kediaman Jung. Yunho sedang berbaring dengan kepalanya beralaskan paha Jaejoong. Sementara yeoja itu duduk diatas kursi yang biasa digunakan untuk berjemur.

"Waeyo, Boo?" Yunho bertanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati belaian lembut tangan kekasihnya di surai coklat miliknya.

"Ani."

Namja tampan itu kini membuka mata musangnya, diulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong begini, Yunho tahu pasti ada yang sedang meresahkan hati kekasihnya itu.

Yunho bangkit kemudian duduk berjajaran dengan Jaejoong. Ditariknya yeoja itu kedalam dekapannya dan dipeluknya erat.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengusap-usap punggung yeoja cantik berstatus kekasihnya itu. "Apa yang meresahkanmu? Tell me."

"Oppa..." Jaejoong ragu-ragu. "Bulan depan... kau di wisuda."

"Ne."

Yunho sepertinya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. Namun dia masih ingin mendengar curahan hati kekasihnya itu.

"Ne. Kau benar, Boo. Bulan depan aku sudah lulus dan di wisuda."

"Itu berarti...kita tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hey...hey, kenapa harus seperti itu."

Kini namja itu memegang kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Kita cuma berpisah di kampus, tapi aku akan tetap mengantar dan menjemputmu. Sehari-hari kita juga kan tetap bersama. Seperti sekarang."

Jaejoong tidak berbicara, hanya memandang ke dalam mata musang di hadapannya.

"Hey, listen to me. You're the air that I breath. I can't if I'm not with you. You are my other half." Yunho mengaku. Terdapat janji dan ketulusan dalam suara Yunho yang berat itu.

"Jeongmal saranghae, My Boojaejoongie."

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat membalas Yunho sudah menepelkan bibir hatinya diatas bibir cherry yeoja itu.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut, bukan ciuman penuh nafsu namun sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Namja tampan itu hanya ingin menyalurkan segenap rasa cintanya kepada kekasihnya, juga ingin membuktikan kata-katanya barusan. Bahwa dia bukan hanya mencintai yeoja ini tapi juga begitu memujanya.

"Nado saranghae, Yunnie Oppa."

Jaejoong baru bisa menjawab setelah Yunho melepaskan ciumannya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"So you need no worry anymore, ne?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kemudian Yunho bangkit dan beranjak menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau berenang, Boo." Jawab Yunho. "Berada didekatmu membuat suhu tubuhku meningkat karena menahan hasrat untuk selalu menyentuhmu."

"Yak! Jung pervert, mulai deh!"

Namja tampan itu hanya nyengir melihat doe eyes itu melotot saat memarahinya.

Yunho segera melepaskan t-shirt nya dan melemparnya ke pinggir kolam renang, lalu segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air.

Aksi Yunho tadi tak luput dari perhatian Jaeoong. Saat namja itu membuka t-shirt nya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang berwarna tan dan abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna. Apalagi dengan hanya mendapat penerangan remang-remang dari lampu taman yang terletak diujung kolam renang, Yunho terlihat begitu sexy. So perfect. Dan Jaejoong bersyukur lelaki sempurna itu adalah kekasihnya, miliknya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit Yunho berenang bolak-balik di kolam renang, dia memutuskan untuk menepi tetapi tidak beranjak dari air. Diperhatikannya Jaejoong. Kekasihnya itu sedang berbaring, masih ditempatnya yang tadi dengan sebuah novel ditangannya.

Diperhatikan lagi kekasihnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Saat ini Jajeoong mengenakan t-shirt longgar yang sengaja memperlihatkan bahu putihnya. Dipadankan dengan mini skirt berwarna baby blue, yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya hingga seperempat bagian paha mulusnya. Absolutelly gorgeous. Dan Yunho bersyukur bahwa yeoja cantik itu adalah kekasihnya, miliknya.

Kemudian terbersit dibenak Yunho untuk menggodanya.

"Boo..." Panggil Yunho.

"Humm..."

"Coba kesini."

Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho. Memandang wajah tampan itu yang tersirat permohonan untuknya menghampiri. Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Yunho di pinggir kolam renang.

"Waeyo, Oppa?"

"Sini mendekat. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Yeoja cantik itu mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Yunho. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah namja tampan itu.

Yunho bersiap untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jaejoong. Namun bukannya membisikkan sesuatu namja bermata musang itu malah menarik Jaejoong hingga yeoja itu tercebur ke kolam renang.

"Kyaa! Oppa, jahat!"

Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya dan merajuk. Yunho buru-buru menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong mencoba memberontak tapi tenaga Yunho yang besar membuatnya tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya pasrah dipeluk oleh kekasihnya itu.

Lagipula sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberontak, justru dia merasa senang dipeluk oleh Yunho. Berada dipelukannya Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Tadi dia cuma merasa sedikit kesal karena sudah dikerjai oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Mianhae." Yunho berkata lembut.

Yeoja cantik itu tidak menjawab dan masih mem-pout-kan bibirnya pura-pura marah. Manja, eoh?

"Boo...mianhae." Sebelah tangan Yunho memegang pipi halus Jaejoong dan yang sebelah lagi sedikit mengangkat dagunya agar doe eyes kekasihnya itu bisa menatap mata musangnya.

Yunho menatapnya dengan ekspresi memohon untuk dimaafkan. Jaejoong yang memang tidak bisa marah dan ditambah ekspresi Yunho akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ne, Oppa."

Mendengar itu Yunho pun tersenyum dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi segera menempelkan bibirnya di bibir cherry Jaejoong yang basah dan terlihat sangat menggoda. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut. Namun saat tangan namja itu telah berpindah ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan tangan yeoja itu telah melingkar manis dileher Yunho ciuman lembut itu langsung berubah menjadi liar.

Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong agar terbuka hingga memudahkan aksesnya untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat kekasihnya. Lidahnya bertemu dengan lidah yeoja itu hingga terjadi pertarungan lidah.

Yunho semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Karena baju yang yeoja itu kenakan basah sehingga Yunho dapat langsung merasakan kehangatan tubuh dalam dekapannya itu. Dan itu membuat Yunho semakin ingin merasakan kehangatan yang lebih dari tubuh kekasihnya ini.

Dengan berani Yunho menyusupkan tangannya ke balik t-shirt yang Jaejoong kenakan. Ciuman mereka terhenti sesaat ketika namja bermata musang itu mengangkat t-shirt Jaejoong melewati kepala yeoja itu hingga terlepas dan melemparnya asal. Tangannya kini membelai dua gundukan sintal di depannya yang masih tertutupi kain berenda.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu satu erangan pun meluncur tak tertahan dari mulut Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka. Hal itu tak ayal membuat Yunho lebih bernafsu. Kini tangan kanan Yunho beralih ke bawah tubuh Jaejoong, menyusup ke balik mini skirt-nya yang terangkat di dalam air menemukan g-string yang kekasihnya kenakan dan menyusupkan jari-jari ke balik kain itu.

Jari-jari Yunho menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Jaejoong mengerang nikmat. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Yunho terus memberikan kenikmatan dibawah sana kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah...Op...Oppah..."

Saat rasanya sedang berada di awang-awang Jaejoong merasa dia mendengar sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi telinganya.

_Saranghandago ijen gudae punirago_

_("I love you", "There is only you now")_

_Johanul kute sorichyo jonhago shipo_

_(I want to shout it to the end of this sky)_

_Love you... toljidutan gasumi gu_

_(Love you…my heart that threatens to burst)_

_Daerul burugo iso_

(Is calling out for you)

Lalu dia sadar bahwa itu adalah ringtone ponselnya yang berbunyi. Dia berusaha mendorong Yunho namun tenaga Yunho yang besar membuat usahanya sia-sia. Ketika Jaejoong berusaha sekali lagi untuk mendorong Yunho kali ini Yunho justru yang melepaskannya. Ternyata namja itu sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menginterupsi mereka.

Yunho menyelam mencari t-shirt Jaejoong yang tadi dilepas dan dilempar asal olehnya. Setelah ketemu dia segera memakaikannya kembali kepada yeoja itu. Kemudian namja itu naik terlebih dahulu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kekasihnya untuk naik juga ke pinggir kolam renang. Setelah sampai atas yeoja itu segera menyambar ponselnya diatas meja di samping kursi yang dia duduki tadi sebelum ditarik Yunho masuk ke kolam renang.

"Yoboseyo."

"..."

"Eonnie."

"..."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang karena dia merasa ada yang meletakkan handuk di pundaknya. Namun tanpa melihat pun dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Yunho.

"Ne. Ne, Eonnie."

"..."

"Arraseo."

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Baiklah Oppa. Aku masuk dulu, ne."

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu lagi."

"Yak! Pervert!"

"I'm becoming pervert because of you. Because your lips so tasty. Like a drug. Make me want to taste it every second time." Kata Yunho. "Here, let me taste it over again."

Namja tampan itu pun menarik Jaejoong ke arahnya dan mencicipi bibir chery itu yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

Yunho mengulum dan memagutnya, tak mau kalah Jaejoong pun membalasnya. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka menikmati ciuman itu. Tangan Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Yunho menggigit bibir Jaejoong agar terbuka hingga dia dapat memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga hangat itu. Lidah namja tampan itu mengabsen barisan gigi yang terdapat disana satu persatu. Kemudian lidahnya menemukan lidah milik Jaejoong. Lidah itu saling mengecap dan keluar masuk dalam mulut pasangannya secara bergantian.

"Eung..." Erangan terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong karena kenikmatan ciuman itu.

Beberapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Saling mengecap, saling mengulum dan saling memagut. Merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan dari bibir pasangannya. Kemudian ketika merasa pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya menipis Yunho mengendurkan dan melepaskan tautannya pada bibir cherry itu.

"Boo..." Gumam Yunho tanpa melepas Jaejoong. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi putih Jaejoong dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi kekasihnya. "Kalau saat ini tidak berada di dalam mobil dan tidak di halaman rumahmu, aku pasti sudah 'melahapmu'."

"Jung pervert." Kata Jaejoong, dengan gumaman juga.

"Ne. I can't help it, when it's according to you."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian melepas Jaejoong.

"Sudah malam. Kau masuklah. Bukankah Chullie sudah menunggumu dari tadi?"

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk. Sebelum membuka pintu mobil dia berkata.

"Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae."

"Bye, Oppa."

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas dan segera keluar dari mobil.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk berdampingan dengan kedua orang tuanya dan tunangan Heechul, Hankyung. Sementara tidak jauh dari sana juga duduk Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kedua orangtua Yunho dan Changmin. Dan juga sahabat Jaejoong yaitu Junsu bersama kedua orang tua Yoochun. Hari ini mereka berkumpul untuk menghadiri acara wisuda Heechul, Yunho dan Yoochun.

Setelah semua rangkaian acara selesai Jaejoong menghampiri Heechul dan memeluknya.

"Eonnie, selamat ne."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Hmm...tak ada Eonnie lagi di kampus ini."

"Tidak ada Eonnie atau tidak ada Yunho?"

"Eonnie..."

Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Ehem...tuh namjachingu-mu juga mau dipeluk."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti arah pandangan Heechul.

"Sudah sana cepat." Kata Heechul sambil mendorong dongsaeng-nya.

Jaejoong pun menghampiri Yunho, sementara Heechul menghampiri tunangannya Hankyung.

Setelah sampai didekat Yunho, Jaejoong langsung memeluknya.

"Oppa, selamat ne."

"Ne. Gomawo, Boo."

"Aku akan merindukan Oppa disini."

"Hey, you're not gonna miss me. Cause I'm always by your side."

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum dalam pelukan kekasihnya.

"Saranghae, Oppa."

"Nado saranghae, My Boojaejoongie."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo."

Jaejoong membuka pintu utama Kediaman Jung. Ruang tamu sepi tidak ada orang. Kemudian dia masuk lebih ke dalam. Di ruang tengah baru dia menemukan seseorang sedang menonton televisi. Yeoja cantik itu menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Minnie."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Noona." Jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari televisi didepannya.

Jaejoong baru menyadari ternyata calon adik iparnya ini bukan menonton televisi melainkan sedang main playstasion. Tidak heran dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun waktu Jaejoong menyapanya.

Jaejoong mengamati jari-jari Changmin menari lincah diatas stick playstation, badannya juga ikut bergoyang seirama gambar yang muncul di layar.

"Kau sudah mahir sekarang." Kata Jaejoong melihat permainan Changmin sudah mencapai level tinggi. Karena seingat Jaejoong waktu itu Changmin selalu mengulang-ulang level-nya dan tidak pernah setinggi sekarang.

"Ne, Noona. Kyu yang menularkan." Jawab Changmin. "Dia itu rajanya game."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne."

Jaejoong sedikit surprise ternyata yang menularkan kemahiran Changmin bermain playstation adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kyuhyun.

"Hey Noona, kau kesini bukan untuk melihatku bermain playstation kan?"

"Eh,n-ne..." Gelagapan juga Jaejoong ditanya seperti itu.

"Yunho Hyung ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Ne."

"Sudah sana, jangan ne ne terus."

"Yak! Jung Changmin!"

"Sudah seratus tiga puluh enam menit Yunho Hyung di ruang kerjanya." Kata Changmin. "Kurasa dia sedang dalam masa hibernasi. Sudah sana cepat lihat dia."

Semenjak lulus kuliah Yunho memang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan keluarganya Jung Corp. Menjalankan perusahaan yang di Korea, sementara appa-nya mengurus perusahaan yang di Jepang.

Jaejoong segera menuju ke tempat yang Changmin maksud. Sampai di depan pintunya dia mengetuknya namun tidak ada jawaban. Diketuknya lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Yeoja cantik itu memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Diputar knop pintu itu, membukanya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Sampai di dalam dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya dan dengan serius menekuni dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya. Jaejoong tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dibalik pintu. Diamatinya wajah kekasihnya, nampak gurat kelelahan terlihat di wajah tampan itu. Dilihatnya mata musang itu sedikit memincing mengamati kertas yang dipegangnya.

Yunho terlalu tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong yang telah berdiri disana beberapa lama. Yeoja itu akhirnya menghampirinya, namun tidak langsung ke depan namja bermata musang itu melainkan ke belakangnya.

Setelah sampai dibelakang kekasihnya Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya. Yunho yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang langsung memutar kursinya ke belakang dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Boo…sejak kapan…?"

"Cukup lama hingga Minnie bilang kau itu sedang dalam masa hibernasi."

Yunho hanya nyengir.

"Oppa, don't push yourself."

"Ani. Sekarang malah aku sudah menemukan energi dan semangatku kembali."

"How?"

"By you." Jawab Yunho. Dan namja itu langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga kekasihnya itu jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya. "And your lips."

"Kyaa, Jung Yunh~~hmmppcck"

Yeoja bermata doe itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yunho sudah menyambar bibirnya dan membawanya ke dalam satu ciuman mesra. Yunho melumat dan memagut bibir cherry itu yang sudah entah berapa kali dirasakannya. Namun dia tidak pernah bosan, justru malah membuatnya ketagihan.

Jaejoong awalnya memberontak dan menolak ciuman Yunho karena tidak siap tiba-tiba ditarik dalam pangkuan Yunho dan langsung dicium. Namun sekarang dia sudah menyesuaikan diri dan tidak memberontak lagi. Jaejoong mulai membalas ciuman Yunho. Lengannya kini melingkar indah di leher kekasihnya. Sementara satu tangan Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan yang satunya lagi menekan tengkuk yeoja itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Beberapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Saling memagut dan melumat, menikmati ciuman mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka merasa kehabisan napas barulah mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Gomawo." Kata Yunho dengan napas masih terengah-engah.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap saliva disudut bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, entah itu saliva Jaejoong atau bahkan saliva dirinya sendiri.

"For what?" Jaejoong membulatkan doe eyes-nya.

"For your kiss. It's an energy for me."

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho. "Aku masakkan sesuatu dulu untukmu. Kau pasti belum makan kan, Oppa?"

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama."

"Arraseo."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

"Yunho Hyung sudah meninggalkan masa hibenasi-nya, Noona?" Didengarnya Changmin bertanya saat Jaejoong melewati ruang tengah tempat dirinya masih setia dengan playstation-nya.

"Ne." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Pangeran beruang telah mendapat ciuman dari sang putri, pantas saja sudah sadar kembali."

"Minnie, kau bilang apa?"

"Ani. Aniyo, Jae Noona."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu."

Jaejoong beranjak dari hadapan Changmin dan melangkah menuju dapur. Tepat saat akan memasuki dapur dia mendengar Changmin berteriak.

"Noona!..."

"Ne, ne aku tahu!" suara yeoja itu tidak kalah keras. "Jangan lupakan perutmu 'kan, Minnie?"

"Kau memang calon kakak ipar yang pengertian, Noona."

Jaejoong mengerti betul bahwa Changmin adalah food monster, perutnya tidak akan kenyang walaupun dimasukkan makanan sekarung.

.

.

.

"Noona…" Changmin berkata dengan mulut masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu." Jaejoong menasihati Changmin, khawatir adik Yunho satu-satunya itu tersedak atau kenapa-kenapa.

Changmin mengunyah-ngunyah lalu menelan makanannya. Kemudian dia berbicara lagi, meneruskan kalimat yang tadi belum sempat diutarakannya.

"Noona kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Yunho Hyung, kau tinggal disini saja."

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong heran, kenapa tiba-tiba calon adik iparnya berkata seperti itu.

"Agar setiap hari aku bisa merasakan masakanmu."

Jawaban Changmin sukses membuatnya mendapatkan death glare dari Yunho.

"Yak, tiang pabo! You wish."

"Kau tidak boleh egois,Hyung. Memonopoli masakan Jae Noona untukmu sendiri."

"Dia istriku, kenapa aku harus membaginya denganmu walaupun hanya masakannya?"

"Karena aku adikmu satu-satunya, Hyung."

"Aniyo. Kau sudah punya Kyu. Suruh kekasihmu itu masak untukmu."

"Kyu tidak bisa memasak."

"Restoran banyak."

"Tidak ada yang seenak masakan Jae Noona."

"Alasan."

"Sudah, sudah." Jaejoong menengahi. "Kalau kalian ngomong terus kapan makanan kalian habis?"

Yunho dan Changmin diam. Dua bersaudara itu kembali melahap makanannya dalam diam. Namun setelah hening beberapa menit, Changmin kembali bersuara lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong…kapan kau akan melamar Jae Noona, Hyung?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**gimana? gimana? makin gaje yah kaya'nya...**

**masih minat untuk me-review?**

**hmm...sepertinya satu chap lagi selesai deh...mianhae ga bisa bikin banyak chapter :( masih amatiran *bow*  
**


End file.
